Viajes Inesperados
by gabylublack
Summary: Un simple viaje en tren , puede llevarte a realizar el viaje de tú vida, a veces el destino se demora , pero llega.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a **Craig Bartlett y Nick.**

 **...**

CAPITULO 1

La gente que llegaba de los aviones o la que esperaba para marcharse, llenaban el vestíbulo del aeropuerto de Hillwood.

Había mucha gente y bullicio, tanto en el vestíbulo como en el bar, que era casi imposible hablar sin que alguien escuchara.

Entre tanta gente había una hermosa señorita, no muy bajita, pero con una purísima cara de porcelana, su distinción le hacía parecer una fina muñeca, era realmente hermosa con cabellos claros color chocolate, estaba acompañada de un muchacho alto, rubio y unos ojos verdes color esmeralda que harían que cualquiera cayera a sus pies.

La hermosa muñeca de carne y hueso, enlazo el brazo del muchacho y se lo llevo a un rincón, dejando atrás la mirada de admiración de muchos jóvenes y las caras de celos de muchas chicas.

\- Sigo diciendo que haces una tontería, completamente ridículo que te portes como un niño buenecito y obedezcas a tu tío George, solo con la esperanza que te deje su herencia –bufó.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es una tontería Odaris –respondió el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

A lado de aquella princesa él parecía realmente alto, pero no era así, era de estatura normal - Sabes que la pequeña fortuna que me dejara mi tío sería suficiente para poder iniciar mis sueños, independizarme- dijo algo molesto.

Odaris se disgustó por el tono que tenía su prometido, si era cierto que para ella el dinero no le costaba conseguirlo (era la única hija de un empresario muy rico) pero para su novio, era algo importante … para realizar sus sueños.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras tanto, los hombres regresaban a ver a Odaris, para admirar su belleza, que era realzada por las finas ropas que llevaba.

-Sabes sigo sin entender Arnold ¿Para qué quieres independizarte y construir por tu cuenta? Mi papá siempre te ha ofrecido nombrarte su arquitecto jefe y en el momento que tú y yo nos casemos, todo será tuyo, será como si tu fueras el dueño.

El enérgico rostro varonil tuvo un gesto de contrariedad.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero ser siempre el empleado de tu padre y muchísimo menos "el marido de su hija". Deseo ser independiente y tener mi propia empresa, y si mi tío me deja su herencia poder conseguirlo.

Odaris dijo con enojo:

\- ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar la ayuda de mi padre y sin embargo no te humilla aceptar la herencia de tu tío? En resumidas cuentas, ¡Todo es ayuda ajena ¡

-No es lo mismo.

-Yo veo que si es lo mismo.

-No se puede comparar una cosa con la otra, mi tío es mi tío.

\- ¡Que listo ¡

\- Sabes bien que es mi familia. Es hermano de mi madre. Llevo su misma sangre y él no tiene más descendientes que yo. No veo lo humillante en recibir su herencia. Además, más humillante es casarme con una mujer rica siendo yo un pobretón- respondió Arnold, la verdad él no era pobre, pero a comparación de la fortuna de ella no había nada que hacer.

-Esas son tonterías – dijo Odaris mientras fruncía el ceño- Tienes muchas manías ridículas Arnold reconócelo.

-Tal vez serán manías ridículas- contesto impaciente- Pero las tengo, además tú me conociste como soy y te enamoraste de mi así, pero más grave es tu manía por obligarme a cambiar.

Odaris estaba enojada, verdaderamente disgustada.

\- ¿Y para que quiere tu tío que vayas para Los Ángeles si él vive en New York? -pregunto enojada.

\- No tengo la menor idea, tal vez tenga alguien allí que me dé instrucciones-

-Lo más seguro es que como Hillwood está muy lejos de New York te niegues a ir a visitarlos, pero si estas en Los Ángeles no te puedes negar, no te quedaría otra opción.

\- También yo he pensado en eso, es muy probable que sea así- respondió el rubio dubitativo.

\- Podía decírtelo directamente, sin tanto rodeo- exclamó la castaña.

\- Ya sabes como es mi tío George siempre ha hecho las cosas con rodeos, sin ir directamente, es su carácter, además no me quedare por mucho tiempo regresare lo antes posible. – Aseguro el rubio.

\- ¿Crees que me hace gracia que vayas tú solo, cuantas chicas se te cruzaran, no es motivo suficiente para enojarse? - dijo Odaris con celos.

Esa frase "- _¿crees que me hace gracia que vayas tu solo, cuantas chicas se te crusaran, no es motivo suficiente para enojarse? -" hizo que se mente volara al pasado, a una hoja narrada por un antiguo amor, precisamente en ese mismo aeropuerto años atrás una rubia de 18 años lo despedía con la misma frase, parecía tan lejano ese recuerdo, como si solo su mente se lo hubiera imaginado…pero no era así, el destino había hecho de las suyas._

 _El destino le había separado de aquella mujer, de la chica que había estado enamorado por más de 6 años, había pasado tanto de aquel día donde su vida había dado vuelta._

 _Ahora ya 5 años después de lo sucedido él ya era un arquitecto muy reconocido y admirado, trabajaba en una de las empresas más nombradas de la región y tenía a su lado a una maravillosa mujer, que a pesar de que no era su rubia, la quería, era una de las chicas más codiciadas de la ciudad y era su novia y futura esposa, no podía negar que tenía suerte._

-Arnold, ARNOLD ¡¿me escuchas? - protesto Odaris mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a la cara de su novio.

\- Ahh si perdón amor es que estaba acordándome algo del traba..

Pero fue interrumpido por los altavoces del aeropuerto que indicaban que el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles ya iba a despegar.

Arnold se apresuró a coger su maletín de mano, mientras notaba que su novia ponía su cara de puchero.

-No es justo que te vayas y me dejes sola- dijo Odaris mientras lo miraba.

\- Amor no será por mucho tiempo, ya verás que pasa muy rápido- Trato de calmarla Arnold, pero ella no cambio su semblante- Mejor dame una sonrisa para poderme ir en paz.

-….

\- Ok ya tengo que irme, porque mejor no me das un besito de despedida- Pero solo consiguió que Odaris le mostrara la mejilla para que la besara- Ah no eso no- dijo Arnold mientras la tomaba del mentón y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

\- Así esta mejor- Le sonrió Arnold mientras Odaris se reprochaba mentalmente por caer ante el ojiverde- Bueno hasta pronto amor- Fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de perderse entre la gente.

Minutos después el avión despegaba perdiéndose entre el inmenso cielo.

Odaris comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto, bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres que la veían con admiración, y los hombres con adoración a su exquisita belleza. No presto atención a esto, estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a atraer la mirada de todos.

Horas después.

Arnold se encontraba en un lujoso hotel, su tío había hecho la reserva para él, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegara instrucciones y eso parecía que iba a tardar…así que aprovechando su vistita a Los Ángeles decidió ir por allí a dar una vuelta.

Sin más espera tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la salida del hotel…. Una vez que se encontró en la puerta principal del hotel noto que un taxi se estacionaba en la entrada.

-Este es el hotel que busca señorita- dijo amablemente el chofer.

-Ok, muchas gracias…aquí tiene-Respondió la dama pagando al chofer por el servicio recibido.

Dicho esto, la puerta del taxi se abrió y bajo una hermosa señorita, primero se vieron unas hermosas piernas, seguidas de un escultural cuerpo digno de una chica de unos 24 años, era rubia con un cabello largo, traía ropa de viaje.

Como cualquier hombre Arnold la quedo viendo fijamente, maldito instinto masculino que cuando pasa una hermosa señorita, tener que verla… pero la muchacha no se dio ni cuenta de la presencia del chico y siguió su camino.

Arnold siguió su camino…todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo de espera.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Ya eran cerca de las 7:30 pm, un chico de rubio entraba al restaurante del lujoso hotel, tomo asiento en una mesa un poco separada del resto, como es de costumbre un mesero se acercó, le dio el menú y prosiguió a tomar el pedido y se retiró.

Minutos después el chico ya estaba dando por terminada su cena cuando dirigió su vista hacia la entrada y, vaya coincidencia, por ella entraba la misma señorita que llego en la tarde, se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana a la suya, los minutos pasaban rápidamente.

Arnold una vez terminada su cena, pidió un café, en ese instante alzo su mirada a la mesa cercana y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, que le parecían haberlos visto, le trasmitían un cariño …algo inexplicable, era como si ya los hubiera visto hace mucho. Enseguida la chica desvió la mirada y se perdió contacto. Depuse de eso Arnold quiso volver a atrapar esa mirada, pero ya no se pudo. En vez de eso la desconocida acabo de cenar, se paró y salió del restaurante sin siquiera regresar a ver.

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que el rubio había llegado a Los Ángeles y su tío no había dado muestras de vida, del aburrimiento ya había recorrido casi toda la ciudad, además de eso ya se había cruzado unas cuantas veces con la desconocida había tratado de conversar con ella, pero siempre se interponía algo.

Arnold estaba sentado en la mesa de costumbre, había pedido ya su almuerzo con la esperanza de que la desconocía llegara también, no era porque él era uno de esos típicos pervertidos; si no que había algo en ella que le hacía conocido y quería descubrirlo, además que nunca es malo tener una amiga más.

En ese preciso instante la rubia entraba, tomaba asiento y cogía el menú que le estaban entregando. Los minutos pasaban en el elegante restaurante sin más ruido que el del piano que los acompañaba en la comida. El rubio termino de almorzar y salió del lugar, pero en la entrada se topó con la desconocida, como buen caballero le cedió el paso, lo que tuvo como respuesta un simple- Gracias- nada más ni una mirada.

Los dos rubios se dirigieron a la recepción, ella iba con paso decidido y recto, parecía una modelo.

 _\- ¿Sera una modelo o una actriz no muy conocida? -_ pensó Arnold llegando a la recepción detrás de la chica.

-Buenas tardes, por favor la llave de la habitación 142-Dijo la rubia.

-Si, por favor también la llave de la habitación 143- Pidió Arnold, dándose cuenta que la chica había sido su vecina y no se había percatado.

La recepcionista dejo las llaves encima del mostrador, acto seguido los dos muchachos las cogieron y se dirigieron al elevador.

Otra vez se habían encintrado en la puerta de este, como bien sabemos el rubio cedió el paso teniendo la misma respuesta que la vez anterior.

Una vez adentro el mozo pregunto-

-¿Piso?

-Piso 10 por favor -respondió Arnold

\- ¿La señorita? - volvió a preguntar.

-Igual piso 10-

Arnold pensó que, ya que subían juntos talvez le podría hacer la conversa, pero todas las mujeres tienen ese defecto de portarse como si nadie estuviera, ya que la rubia se había puesto a buscar algo en su bolso y parecía muy entretenida.

Una vez llegado a su destino salió rápidamente solamente susurrando un –"Gracias"- al mozo

Había sacado las llaves de su habitación y las metía en la chapa. Muy detrás venia el rubio jugando con sus llaves, llego a su puerta y las introdujo, quiso girar la chapa, pero no pudo, simplemente la chapa no habría.

Las saco y volvió a intentar, pero fallo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la desconocida tenía el mismo problema, muy amablemente se acercó a ella

-Me permite señorita-

\- Sí, claro –Respondió mientras le extendía las llaves, pero Arnold no las cogió, en vez introdujo su llave en la chapa y esta abrió la puerta sin ningún problema.

\- El problema es que nos hemos confundido de llaves, aquí tiene- dijo Arnold mientras le entregaba sus llaves y tomaba las de él.

\- Que distraída, muchas gracias- Dicho esto entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Arnold se quedó completamente chasqueado, pensó que con la excusa de las llaves iba a comenzar una charla, pero se quedó esperando por la cortante respuesta de su vecina.

Prefirió entrar en su habitación y llamar a Odaris para pasar el tiempo. Una vez adentro se sentó en un cómodo sofá.

Si, era un hombre muy afortunado, entre tantos pretendientes que tiene Odaris ella se había enamorado de él, ella había llegado en el preciso momento, cuando había creído que el amor no estaba hecho para él, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su novia y futura esposa.

-¿Quién habla?- Sonó la melodiosa voz de Odaris.

\- Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?.

\- Aaahhhh… con que te acordaste que tienes novia eh?- respondió con tono muy ofendido.

\- Lo siento eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer- mintió

-Enserio? ¿Haber dime en dónde estás? Te apuesto a que todavía sigues en Los Ángeles

\- Emmm…si todavía sigo aquí.

\- Si ves …no me mientas …que puedes hacer allá…más que pasear-

\- Lo siento… no era mi intención per..- Pero fue interrumpido, ya que llamaban a la puerta.

-Envió especial para el sr. Shortman - Se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta

\- Pase – Grito Arnold

\- Amor espérame un minuto- dijo Arnold por el teléfono.

\- Buenas tardes. Aquí tiene…buen viaje-Dijo el mensajero antes de salir.

\- Gracias-respondió- Espere…dijo buen viaje? -Pero el mensajero ya había salido dejándole un sobre.

\- Odaris sigues allí?-preguntó.

\- Si…pero dime porque sigue en Los Ángeles…tu tío todavía no te dice nada-

\- Pesimamente en este instante acaba de llagar un sobre, permíteme un rato- dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita mientras abría el sobre que llevaba su nombre, acto seguido saco un boleto muy extraño.

\- Odaris?

\- Si Sr. Shortman sigo aquí- respondió fríamente

\- Acabo de recibir un boleto a New York de parte de mi tío-

\- Ahh…ya era hora que te dijera algo, y dime ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo? - pregunto la hermosa castaña.

\- Pues ese es el problema … no es un ticket de avión ..es un boleto de tren para esta noche.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

El rubio avanzo cruzando el inmenso gentío que llenaba la gran estación terminal de Los Ángeles llevando su gran maleta de viaje.

Su tío se había empeñado en que vaya a su casa, bueno eso no le importaba pero que le "pida" ir en tren era llegar a un límite de paciencia que ya estaba en su límite.

Arnold se dirigió al tren respectivo que pronto comenzaría su viaje de tres días y tres noches, una vez dado su maleta al mozo para que la guarde , tomo su maletín de viaje que era mucho más pequeño, donde solo tenía artículos personales y un poco de ropa para cambiarse en estos días de viaje.

Subió al vagón, mostro su boleto y reserva al mozo

-Haga el favor de seguirme por favor señor.

\- Claro- Tomo su maletín y avanzo por el pasillo siguiendo al trabajador del tren, este se detuvo alado de una puerta, la abrió diciéndole al rubio.

\- Aquí esta señor su vagón, que tenga buen viaje- Dicho esto regreso a su puesto de trabajo.

Él entro en el vagón, solo había una persona, pudo ver unas piernas femeninas, un traje de viaje… La cara quedaba cubierta por una revista desplegada.

. Buenas noches- saludo cordialmente Arnold

Detrás de la revista surgió una leve voz femenina-"Buenas".

Arnold tomo su maletín lo acomodo en la butaca y se sentó frente a la muchacha que no quitaba la vista de la interesante revista, lastimosamente solo podía verla de la cintura hasta los pies …un paisaje hermoso para cualquier hombre, pero solo se interesaba en conocer la identidad de la muchacha.

El tren comenzó a moverse.

El largo y fastidioso viaje había comenzado.

Mecidos por el suave andar del tren, el muchacho seguía contemplando a su compañera en espera de que ella al fin apartase la revista y pudiera verle la cara.

Como las facultades mentales de un hombre siempre quedan un poco perturbadas cuando están ante una hermosa fémina, a Arnold se le fue olvidando las incomodidades del viajar en tren y comenzó a agradecer la suerte que había tenido al que no hubiera ingresado al vagón otro viajero y tener la suerte de viajar con la chica.

Las manos femeninas hicieron un movimiento y la revista se apartó permitiendo ver el rostro de la mujer .

Arnold abrió los ojos con estupor.

Su compañera de viaje era… la desconocida del hotel.

A ver que si el destino es extraño y el mundo un pañuelo, Helga Pataki era su nombre pero era extraño utilizarlo; hace años que alguien no la llamaba así, prácticamente desde que publico su primer libro de poesía.

Desde que dejo Hillwood algunos años atrás prefirió olvidarse de todo, sobretodo del rubio que tenía al frente, han pasado años y cada uno de ellos cargaba su historia. Cada año les había traído cambios, sobretodo en su imagen personal, ella prácticamente era irreconocible a la inocente chica de 18 años que había salido de su ciudad, esa era la respuesta a que el rubio con extraña cabeza, no la haya reconocido ya.

Era una historia que comienza cuando había llegado a San Francisco ,su actual ciudad, en busca de un futuro comprometedor para ella, como es lógico ningún comienzo es fácil y el suyo no había sido una excepción, comenzó trabajando en una cafetería y con lo poco que ganaba podía pagar un cuarto donde vivía , con la ayuda de su hermana y de sus padres podía estudiar una carrera en la universidad, como es bien conocido su capacidad para la literatura, esta había sido su profesión y el comienzo de sus éxitos hasta la actualidad, pero esto no es la respuesta a su cambio físico extremo … este "problema" tenía nombre y apellido y no solo uno si no dos.

Deyna Wood y Karin Goldstien, ellas eran todo, eran amigas, hermanas, mamás, las había conocido en su primer trabajo y desde allí no se habían separado. Vivian en un mismo departamento en el centro de San Francisco, eran ya unas mujeres muy exitosas y las causantes de su cambio, desde el primer día que se vieron le dieron indicaciones para cuidar su pelo y su piel, eran eminencias en el tema de belleza y habían cambiado tanto de ella que ni su hermana la reconoció en la navidad del año pasado cuando Helga la había visitado. Pero claro dicho cambio dio como resultados varios golpes, insultos, peleas por parte de la rubia hacia sus nuevas amigas, ella nunca se maquillo en demasía y que dos niñas huecas, como les decía en un comienzo, la quisieran cambiar les costaría sangre, y ellas estuvieron dispuestas a pagar, con tal de hacer nacer al cisne que ahora era.

Su nombre fue otro cambio que tuvo que asumir, cuando iba a publicar su libro de poesía sus amigas le sugirieron que no firmara con su nombre, que no sonaba del todo bien y a final de cuentas tenían un poco de verdad, así que decidió firmar con otro nombre para que la conocieran en el mundo público, había sido días de pensar en un nombre y por fin se decidió en llamarse …

-Buenas noches- sonrió amablemente el rubio, estaban frente a frente y no era fácil que la desconocida no le devolviera el saludo.

\- Buenas noches – Repuso solamente ella.

Se había sorprendido verlo allí pero trato de que no lo notara, le causo gracia que él estuviera allí viéndola y no supiera quien es, Arnold creía que ella no se había dado cuenta de su existencia en el hotel, pero era lo contrario, ella se había tomado su tiempo para ver lo que el tiempo había hecho en él.

-Qué casualidad encontrarnos en el tren ¿verdad?- pregunto Arnold amablemente.

Estaba claro que aludía a que antes se habían encontrado en el hotel, pero Helga quería divertirse un poco.

-¿Casualidad?- pregunto ingenuamente, las clases de actuación hacían efecto

\- Si; ¿Usted no estaba hospedada en el hotel Pacific?- Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

\- Si claro, estuve en ese Hotel, ¿Usted se hospedaba también en ese lugar?- Pregunto fingiendo ingenuidad la muchacha.

-Nos encontramos en cierta ocasión en que cambiamos nuestras llaves y usted no podía abrir la puerta de su habitación- Relato.

-Oh es cierto- sonrió- discúlpeme por no haberlo reconocido.

Un golpe directo al orgullo varonil de Arnold Shortman, no creía que fuera tan insignificante como para que una mujer hablase con él y al día siguiente no se acordara de su existencia.

-Es natural que no me hubiera reconocido, aunque yo no podría no dejar de reconocerla- respondió el rubio.

 _Ooo NO ¡Se habría dado cuenta de quién es? ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar?_

-Perdón ¿cómo dijo?-pregunto la rubia temerariamente.

\- Que usted es encantadora, ningún hombre podría no reconocerla, pero que modales los míos permítame presentarme, soy Arnold Shortman un placer señorita- dijo con una sonrisa muy amable.

-El gusto es mío señor Shortman, pero dígame usted le tiene miedo a viajar en avión para encontrarlo en este viaje – Pregunto inocentemente, claro que él no le tenía miedo a viajar en avión, cuantas veces ella no le acompaño al aeropuerto, además que fue lo primero en ocurrirle para salirse de esa.

-O no …pero se puede decir que por ciertas circunstancias de la vida tengo que hacer este viaje, y dígame ¿usted le tiene miedo a viajar en avión?.

-Vaya que casualidad mi caso es similar, por circunstancias fuera de mis manos también tengo que viajar en tren.

-Pues me alegro mucho- dijo muy sonriente el chico.

\- Se alegra ¿Por qué?- pregunto con un tono muy suave, de sobra sabia Helga a que se refería el rubio pero disfrutaba desconcertándolo.

\- Quiero decir que me alegra haber encontrado compañera de viaje tan agradable como usted- se apresuró a añadir Arnold.

\- Muchas gracias- fue su simple respuesta, después de eso tomo otra vez su revista y añadió cortésmente- Discúlpeme pero deseo seguir con mi lectura si no le molesta.

-Oh claro que no, más faltaba, continúe usted, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero todavía no me ha mencionado su nombre – Pregunto esperanzado Arnold.

-Oh disculpe mi torpeza, claro mi nombre es Jane Dover…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Helga, no volvió a darle más facilidades y permaneció leyendo su revista todo el rato, con esa facilidad que tienen las mujeres de portarse como si estuvieran solas cuando ellas desean.

Arnold se vio obligado a respetar su lectura, esperanzado en vano en que ella se canse de la revista y la de deje a un lado para charlar de cualquier cosa.

Pero por lo visto Jane pensaba en pasarse leyendo hasta New York.

Al fin vio la hora y se atrevió a interrumpirla:

\- ¿Ha cenado usted ya? - pregunto el rubio.

\- No - Contesto la muchacha apartando un poco la revista, dejando ver otra vez su cabellos rubios enmarcaban su rostro, más bien redondo, de nariz pequeña, labios carnosos y unos hermosos ojos color azul…ese azul que solo los había visto en su antiguo amor eran tan lindos, que aparentaba una laguna de agua cristalina donde cualquier quisiera entrar a nadar, pero lastimosamente la dueña de estos ojos no era su rubia.

-Yo tampoco he cenado, si usted no va ahora luego encontrara el restaurante cerrado-

Jane miro su reloj. -Tiene usted razón se ha hecho un poco tarde-

\- ¿Viene usted? - preguntó Arnold.

-Si será mejor que vaya ya.

La dejo salir delante de él y la siguió de cerca por el pasillo, Arnold al encontrarse detrás de la chica podía apreciar su hermosa figura, a pasar de traer una blusa holgada cualquiera podía descifrar que debajo se encontraba una hermosa figura femenina.

Entraron al vagón restaurante y se sentaron en la misma mesa, Arnold le paso la carta. –

-Gracias. -

\- ¿Me permitiría invitarle un coctel antes de la cena? - se aventuró el muchacho.

-No se moleste. - una respuesta muy fría fue la que recibió.

\- ¿Será un placer invitarla permítame insistir en mi invitación que dice? - nada perdía con intentar.

\- Umm normalmente no me gusta recibir invitaciones, pero si no le molesta aceptare su invitación ya que nos conocemos un poco más. -

Arnold solo sonrió mientras llamaba al camarero para que tomara el pedido.

El tren de alto lujo que era ese atravesaba la oscuridad de las tierras de California mientras tomaban el coctel, para cuando pasaron a la cena la conversación se había hecho más amena y llena de preguntas.

-Supongo que usted no es de Los Ángeles puesto que residía en el hotel- aventuro Arnold

\- Vivo en San Francisco – informo Jane.

-Oh, yo tampoco soy de la cuidad, vivo en Hillwood- Comento el rubio, a pesar de que no le habían preguntado.

\- Oh hermoso… he escuchado sobre esa ciudad- Se hizo la interesada.

\- Si realmente es hermosa, la conozco muy bien, mi profesión me lleva a eso-

-Interesante y cuál es su profesión? -

-Soy arquitecto ¿usted a que se dedica? -

-Soy secretaria- mintió Helga- una profesión muy estresante, pero escribir me fascina- la segunda parte no era mentira.

-Perdone mi osadía, pero soltera supongo - se abalanzo el rubio.

En la cara de la rubia apareció una sonrisa, casarse nunca había estado en sus planes, aunque había tenido 2 oportunidades, pero para ella todavía había una vida por delante.

-Por qué lo pregunta si sabe la respuesta, ya ha visto mi mano por lo menos dos veces y como ya lo noto no llevo argolla, por la misma razón puedo asegurar que usted tampoco tiene esposa, ¿no es así? -sonrió Helga

-Jajaja vaya las mujeres son muy observadoras, parece que adelante suyo uno no tiene oportunidad de hacer nada sin que se den cuenta, y si tiene razón soy soltero- no mentía en nada, hasta donde tenía conocimiento estar comprometido no era un estado civil.

La noche seguía avanzando, preguntas iban y venían, ya habían terminado de comer así que la muchacha llamo al camarero.

-Por favor mi cuenta de la cena. -Pidió muy segura.

-Claro, en seguida la traigo señorita. - el mesero se apresuró a cumplir con el pedido.

Por un momento creyó que el camarero la había pasado por estar casada con Arnold, pero este comprendió su soltería cuando pregunto por su cuenta, desventajas de ser soltera.

-Permítame usted que yo page toda la cuenta Jane. - el rubio quería definitivamente dar una buena impresión.

-De ninguna madera ha sido suficiente con el coctel. Pero muchas gracias, tenga usted joven- dijo mientras pagaba su cuenta al mesero, Arnold al ver que no podría insistir más la imito y pago su cuenta.

-No desearía tomarse una taza de café antes de que se vaya a dormir – su última carta para continuar con la conversación.

-No muchas gracias el café me quita el sueño, pero si usted lo desea le rogaría que se quedara y se lo tome tranquilamente. - la muchacha tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de diversión por la situación que vivía, conocía tan bien al chico al frente de ella, sabía que estaba buscando excusas además que el odiaba el café en la noche.

\- No la verdad a mí también me quita el sueño, ¿así que nos vamos? – definitivamente había quedado muy mal ante la fémina, poco a poco perdía su orgullo.

\- Yo sí. - se levantó Jane sin dudar, tomando su bolso.

\- Entonces la sigo-

Cuando regresaron a su compartimiento quedaron asombrados al ver que el mozo había trasformado los dos divanes en dos camas.

-Pero que significa esto. - pregunto impactada la chica, regresando a ver al arquitecto exigiendo una respuesta rápida.

Arnold también abrió los ojos sorprendido por las dos camas

\- De seguro el mozo nos ha tomado por matrimonio, no se preocupe ahora lo arreglare-dijo el rubio

Helga solo pudo pensar- era la segunda vez que les creían matrimonio…alguna vez ella también quiso que eso fuera realidad, pero de eso hace muchos años, cuando todavía era una niña…pero las cosas han cambiado y con ellas Arnold también lo hizo, porque pudo haber tenido él la culpa, quien sabe y le dio una propina al mozo para que hiciese aquello.

Helga comenzó a desconfiar.

-Espere, no se preocupe yo mismo llamare al mozo- salió del compartimiento, justo al final del pasillo se encontraba el trabajador, enseguida lo llamo, este acudió enseguida.

\- Buenas noches señora en que puedo servirla? -pregunto el trabajador

-Que significan estas dos camas- trato de sonar lo más calmada posible.

El mozo parpadeo extrañado, sonrió sin comprender y respondió:

\- ¿No deseaba que le hiciera las camas todavía señora? - el trabajador estaba confundido.

-En primer lugar, no es señora, es señorita- cada vez le costaba mantenerse calmada, estaba a punto de mandar todo por la borda y gritarle el trabajador hasta que no hubiera mañana.

Los ojos del mozo se abrieron bastante en forma ridícula comenzó a comprender la situación.

-Pero yo imaginaba que…- añadió torpemente- como viajan juntos y tienen la misma reserva.

-Es una equivocación muy comprensible, pero vamos a arreglarlo- añadió Arnold- la señorita se quedará aquí, y usted me dará otra cama en cualquier compartimiento.

-Pero ya no queda ninguna cama vacía señor, todo está lleno hasta New York.

\- ¡Pero este señor no puede dormir en mí compartimiento! ¡Es preciso que usted resuelva esto inmediatamente! - exclamo alterada Helga.

-Estoy seguro que usted encontrara la forma de ayudarnos- dijo Arnold mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un billete de un buen valor.

El mozo lastimosamente hizo un gesto de pesar…no podía ganarse tan buen billete, no había solución al problema que tenía en frente.

-Lo siento mucho señor pero no puedo ayudarlo las camas están llenas, en estos viajes largos siempre se llenan, lo siento mucho pero no hay nada que hacer tendrán que compartir el compartimiento

\- Pero que dice usted, yo no soy la esposa de este caballero, esto es algo imperdonable tiene que darnos una solución- se indignó la rubia.

\- Señorita yo la entiendo, pero por el momento no cuento con una solución más viable, sobre todo por las altas horas de la noche que son, la mayor parte de viajeros se encuentran durmiendo.

\- Llame al jefe de tren- Ordeno Arnold.

-Como desee señor, pero créame le responderá lo mismo.- el mozo se fue en busca de su superior.

Y así fue, minutos después llego el jefe del tren y la escena se repitió, les explico otra vez lo de las camas llenas y que no había lugar, pero les dio una idea un poco loca pero solución a final de cuentas.

-Tal vez podría uno dormir la media noche y después cambiar, la culpa no es nuestra es de la agencia, les sugiero que reclamen en daños y perjuicios- se le estaba acabando la paciencia al encargado.

-¡Acaso una reclamación me permitirá dormir esta noche¡- ahora si estallo Helga- son 3 noches hasta New York y no pienso pasarme las en vela usted tiene que darnos una solución rápida.

-Que quiere que haga yo, el error fue de la agencia no mía. Reclamen ustedes. Buenas noches- añadió antes de marcharse.

El mozo también desapareció deseándoles a su vez buenas noches.

-"Buenas noches" sí que me espera buena noche – murmuro furiosa Helga-

-Estos hombres no han resuelto nada, y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Helga mientras veía que el rubio se sentaba en unas de las camas.-No pensara usted quedarse aquí ¿verdad?- la rubia estaba extrañada con el rubio.

-Y que quiere que haga si no tengo otro lugar a donde ir- respondió Arnold – además el viaje dura tres noches y tres días.

-¡Como¡ Tiene la osadía de sugerir que se quedara aquí-

\- En realidad tengo el mismo derecho que usted- dijo con la conocida torpeza masculina

Helga casi da un brinco

-Usted no prendera quedarse…si usted tiene algo de decoro debería cederme el compartimiento para poder dormir- trato de "negociar" Jane.

-Y mientras tanto ¿Qué hago?- pregunto el rubio, si lo quería sacar mínimo que le dé la solución.

-Pues usted es hombre, resuélvalo.-

-Eso es muy egoísta de su parte señorita, por lo visto no le importa si tengo que pasar todo el viaje parado en el pasillo.-

\- ¿Y por qué no? Usted es joven y fuerte no morirá por pasar una noche en el pasillo.- se hizo a un lado de la puerta para darle paso al rubio que quería que salga ya del compartimiento.

Pues ahora a Arnold se le acabo la paciencia:

-Esto es el colmo, le trae sin cuidado que me pase toda la noche aquí plantado, mientras la señorita duerme tranquilamente como si nada pasara, me parece eso mucha frescura de su parte- trataba que no se notara lo enojado que estaba en realidad.

-Como se atreve a insultarme.- la conversación estaba tomando tonos altos.

-Yo no la he insultado.- se defendió.

-Me ha llamado fresca.- ya estaba roja del enojo.

-Y ¿no lo es? Su comportamiento egoísta demuestra eso, el compartimiento es de los dos y es preciso buscar una solución- dijo Arnold mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo ya que había acabado parado entre tanto reclamo.- Perdone usted me estoy exaltando, es preciso que no perdamos la calma, vuelvo a pedirle que me disculpe.

Sí, ese era el Arnold que había conocido Helga, el respetuoso, se había sorprendido cuando se había exaltado, parece que el tiempo lo cambio pero todavía conserva sus principios.

Una vez que se calmaron cada uno tenía una batalla mental con su subconsciente, por una lado él pensaba que por galantería es ley fundamental ceder a la petición de una dama, no le importara cederle el compartimiento si el viaje solo tardara unas cuantas horas pero eran tres noches y tres días, ni por más caballero que fuera no iba a ceder y ya estaba decidido.

En el otro lado del vagón la rubia tenía una discusión, el rubio que tenía delante había cambiado mucho, pero porque ahora que tenían un problema, porque ahora tenía que ser en hombre más gélido, aunque ante todo él es un caballero así que no dudaría, él se pararía y se iría en unos minutos solo tendría que esperar para verlo irse de su compartimiento…

-Mire usted señorita si tratase de cederle el puesto por un par de horas lo haría sin miramientos pero debe entender que no me voy a pasar sin dormir los tres días, sea razonable.- No se iba a mover de esa cama.

-Tiene razón seré razonable, usted sale y yo me quedo- Helga no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- ¡Vaya las mujeres son increíbles¡ sabemos que tenemos un problema y deberíamos afrentarlo, porque no simplemente dormimos cada uno en su cama y listo no le veo ningún problema.-

-Que se ha creído usted, salga inmediatamente del compartimiento- grito la rubia.

-Ok, sabe algo me canse ahora mismo pasare el cuarto de baño, me cambiare y me acostare en MI cama, no sé lo que quería hacer usted Jane.- se levantó y tomo su bolso de viaje.

-¡No se atrevería¡- grito indignada

-Ya lo verá usted.- dijo antes de ingresar al pequeño baño que compartían.

Después de cinco minutos el rubio salió puesto un pijama que delineaba bien el cuerpo que tenía ya que era muy pagada al cuerpo, en seguida se acercó a su cama y se acostó.

-Que tenga buenas noches Jane- fue lo único que dijo mientras se cobijaba.

Ahora sí que Helga estaba enojada había creído que solo lo decía por asustarla, pero ya vio que no, en su vida había sido partidaria que alguien le haga daño al rubio que tenía enfrente, pero ahora sí que se ponía a favor de cualquiera que quisiese darle una paliza, ella misma deseaba tener un arma, lastimosamente solo tenía las armas que Dios daba a cada mujer para hacer padecer a los hombres.

La ira que la inundaba, llegaba a tal extremo que quería gritarle e insultarle como en su niñez o decirle simplemente quien es, pero no… se aguantaría.

-Está bien copia barata de caballero, si no sale pues lo hare yo- dijo esto mientras salía dando un portazo que hasta el maquinista lo abra oído.


End file.
